Quasicrystals are a relatively new class of materials which exhibit unusual atomic structure and useful physical and chemical properties. The term quasicrystal has been applied to structure that exhibit (1) long range quasiperiodic transnational order, by reference to ideal quasiperiodic mathematical functions, and (2) long range rotational order with disallowed crystallographic symmetry. For example, a rotational symmetry of five-fold yields pentagons in two-dimensional space, yet space cannot be completely filled by tiling pentagons. The inherent brittleness of quasicrystals has limited their potential use to surface coating applications.
Quasicrystals are materials which exhibit fascinating atomic structures and very unusual physical and transport properties. Their brittleness has limited the scope of potential applications primarily to surface coatings.
Properties of quasicrystals that are of interest for surface coatings include high hardness, low friction under certain conditions, reduced surface energy compared to crystalline metals and their oxides, extremely low thermal and electrical conductivities, and plasticity at elevated temperatures. While none of these properties when considered by themselves were remarkable or necessarily better than those of conventional surface coating materials, selected combinations of properties do offer unique benefits for a wide variety of applications. The low fracture toughness of quasicrystals is a serious limitation to using these materials in these applications.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide an abrasion resistant coating and method of making the same which will enable brittle quasicrystals to have enhanced abrasive wear behavior through the addition of a low level amount of ductile FeAl phase.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.